Seeing Cartoons
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: It's been almost a year and a half since the cartoons appeared in Elizabeth's room and the human and small Mr. Man are dating now, but after discovering some videos online Mr. Small is curious and wants to take their relationship to the next level. Read to find out if Elizabeth is ready or if she'll turn him down.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show but I do own Elizabeth and her family and animals.**

* * *

Music played from her stereo as Elizabeth sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She was writing in the notebook her friends from the other world gave her over a year ago, the second time she saw them. She still didn't understand how they knew her birthday had just passed, but she eventually stopped questioning them about it.

Not long after they started visiting her on a regular basis, she discovered that they were capable of finding out anything they wanted to know, which meant it was impossible for her to keep any secrets now, and she found that kinda annoying. But at least she wasn't lonely anymore and she always had someone to talk to.

A flash of gray caught her attention, interrupting her thoughts of her friends. She looked up just in time to see her kitten running into her room, closely followed by Peanut. The black-and-gray striped cat jumped onto the bed and ducked behind Elizabeth as if he wanted her to protect him from the Dachshund. Ever since they brought him home almost a month ago, Malachi's only taking a liking to her.

After placing the notebook on her desk that was under the window, Elizabeth climbed out of bed just as Peanut jumped up. But she grabbed him and reached over to pause her music before carrying her dog out of the room. She heard Malachi hissing at the Dachshund as they left.

She knew Peanut would never hurt the kitten since he grew up around cats and when he chased them it was all in fun; but she didn't think Malachi realized that. Neither him nor his sister seems to like her dogs very much.

For a brief second she wondered if they would have liked Ryan, but she quickly dismissed that thought. Whenever she remembered her rabbit who passed away last winter when they were out of town she got really depressed. She missed him so much.

As the girl made her way across the living room, something ran under her feet, almost tripping her, but she managed to save herself and Peanut. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed the white kitten entering her room like she wanted to see her brother.

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement and then opened the front door, gently setting Peanut on the porch. She was okay putting him outside because she knew he had Jack, Elizabeth's other dog, to keep him company.

The girl closed the door and took a few steps toward the kitchen but froze when she heard the familiar theme song playing on her TV. Forgetting about her thirst, she ran back to her room, skidding to a halt beside the bed. For a moment she smiled down at the two kittens play-fighting, and then settled herself next to them, making sure to leave enough space between them in case it got serious.

Turning her attention on the TV, Elizabeth spotted her friends from the other world in the opening scene, and her mind flashed back to when she first discovered that the strange creatures that had just started appearing in her life were actually cartoons.

It had started as a normal day for them. The three of them had been in the girl's bedroom, and she had been flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch when suddenly the light green creature had asked her to go back, which she did. That was the first time they saw The Mr. Men Show, and they explained to her that the characters were their friends from Dillydale where they lived.

Ever since then she's been in love with the show, fascinated in seeing everything their world had to offer, and she was sure there had to be more to witness in person.

_If only they would take me there_, she thought now, her gaze still fixed on what was happening on her TV. She sighed, wishing so much that they would let her go through the portal so she could see it all with her own eyes instead of just on a screen. But the small orange creature believes passing through worlds might be dangerous for her.

Elizabeth was distracted from the show by a bright light coming from inside her closet. The door opened just as Snowball broke away from her brother and ran out of the room; the two cartoons stepped out of the closet. They greeted their human friend as they walked over to the bed.

"You're right on time." She spoke in almost a whisper because her bedroom door was open, and she didn't want her family to overhear her since they couldn't see the cartoons and it would appear like she was talking to herself. The girl pointed to the TV right as it showed a couple of characters sitting at a table in the middle of the night.

Mr. Nosy turned to stare at the TV for a long moment. Then he finally asked," Is this the episode where we go to check on Mr. Scatterbrain and find him trapped in his basement?"

At the mention of his name, Elizabeth wondered what the magenta Mr. Man has been up to. Instead of answering the light green man's question, she asked one of her own. "How is Mr. Scatterbrain and all of his animals?"

Mr. Small climbed onto the bed. "They are all good," he replied as he made his way over to Elizabeth, careful not to disturb Malachi who was now lying beside the girl as if playing with his sister had tired him out. "The last time we saw Mr. Scatterbrain, he was going to the movies with his monkey," the small Mr. Man added.

Elizabeth laughed quietly. "I wish I could meet him," she admitted.

"I'm sure he would absolutely love you, my sweet." The small man stretched on his tiptoes and leaned closer to the girl until their lips touched.

As she returned the kiss, she thought back to when Mr. Nosy found the story she wrote about his small friend asking Elizabeth to be his girlfriend, and after he showed it to him, Mr. Small had surprised her by recreating the events in her story. _So I guess I can't be too upset with him,_ she told herself. If it hadn't been for Mr. Nosy, they might never have gotten together.

When they separated after a few moments, Elizabeth noticed that the light green Mr. Man had been watching them the whole time. _I just wish he wasn't always here,_ she thought, feeling the familiar annoyance toward him. If it was up to her, she would have more days with Mr. Small where it was just them, where his best friend wasn't there, looking at everything they did or listening to every word they said.

But she knew if she asked Mr. Small to leave him in their world that would make her sound selfish and needy.

Pushing her hidden feelings away, she turned back to the small Mr. Man. "Why can't I meet him?" she inquired, still on the subject of Mr. Scatterbrain. "You can say I'm a friend from out of town. I doubt he would think too much into it." She blinked innocently at her boyfriend.

"Going through the portal might be dangerous for you," the small man replied with the same thing he always did when Elizabeth asked to go to their world.

The girl opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, Mr. Small went on, talking about something different now. "So yesterday, when you were at school, we got on your laptop and explored the internet a little," he confessed, and he looked up at her with a sparkle in his eyes that Elizabeth didn't understand.

Elizabeth stared at him in confusion. "Why the sudden interest in the internet?"

The cartoons have been coming to this world for over a year now, but this was the first time they brought up the subject of the internet. Usually it was Elizabeth who talked about it, showing them all the stuff she found about the show they were from or telling them that someone left a review on one of her stories.

Maybe they wanted to see if they could find something out about their show, she presumed. Even if there was an internet connection in Dillydale, she seriously doubt they would be able to find extra stuff about their world, like information on their friends that only someone watching the show would know or notes from certain episodes.

Mr. Small shrugged, and he shared a look with his best friend that confused Elizabeth even more. Then the small man turned back to his girlfriend. "We were just passing time until you got home," he explained. Before she could say anything, he continued," But we found something… interesting… to say the least." As he spoke, that sparkle in his eyes returned.

"What did you find?" she asked, curious to know what was on his mind.

Suddenly the small Mr. Man looked embarrassed and he lowered his gaze to his shoes.

Elizabeth blinked down at him, not understanding why he was acting this way. Normally he was so confident, but right now he wasn't acting like that. Was something wrong with him? Worry for her boyfriend gripped the girl's heart.

After a few more moments, Mr. Small spoke up again, but this time he wasn't talking to Elizabeth. Instead he turned to Mr. Nosy and asked him," Can we be alone for a while, Nose?"

The light green Mr. Man had been looking in the notebook as if he wanted to know what Elizabeth wrote in it since the last time they came to this world. But when his best friend asked for some alone time with his girlfriend, he put the book back down on the desk and nodded. He walked over to the closet and when he touched the doorknob, a bright light started shining through the cracks. As soon as it stopped, he opened the door, but before he went through the portal, he looked over his shoulder at Mr. Small.

Elizabeth watched as they stared at each other, believing they had a whole conversation right in front of her without uttering a word. Then Mr. Nosy returned to their world, and she turned back to her boyfriend, surprised to see that he had moved closer to her.

He cleared his throat. "Pineapple Princess?" he addressed the girl, using the nickname he started calling her after they had listened to the song with the same title from the Lilo and Stitch soundtrack. He glanced at her, and she didn't understand why he sounded so breathless or why his cheeks were turning a bright red color.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She didn't like how close they were sitting, but when she tried to scoot away from him, he would follow her, moving so close that they were now touching.

Then he placed his hand on her leg, his eyes searching hers. "We've been dating for nearly a year and a half now," he reminded her, and she just stared at him in confusion. Finally she nodded, wondering why he was telling her this like she would forget something as important as how long they've been together.

He reached up and grabbed her hand, gripping on tight to it. "And I love you more than anything," he went on. "You're my Pineapple Princess."

"And you're my little coconut," she responded, using lyrics straight from the song. She smirked down at him, but she frowned when she saw how conflicted he looked. What was going through his mind? She opened her mouth to ask him but stopped herself when he suddenly got to his feet.

Curious, she watched him lean in closer. Their lips made contact, and at first she thought this would be like any other time they kissed and that they would pull away after a few seconds. But he didn't stop and soon she realized that they were making out. This made her even more uncomfortable, especially since they've never done this before. Despite her instincts screaming at her to pull away, she decided to just go with it, knowing that all relationships had to move forward at some point.

But when he moved his hand down to her leg again and started to rub it, she froze.

Startled she broke away from him; the bed dipped as Malachi got to his feet and jumped to the floor, leaving the room like they were disturbing his sleep. Elizabeth opened her mouth but closed it again when she heard footsteps. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother pass her room as he headed down the hallway. The girl was glad they stopped when they did so she didn't need to explain what she had been doing.

"W-Why did you touch me like that?" she finally asked once the coast was clear; she heard her voice shake.

She was unable to look at her boyfriend, but he lifted her chin, and the next thing she knew she was staring into his soft, black eyes. She immediately felt comforted by the warmth shining in their depths.

The small Mr. Man went on kissing her, and she hoped he understood that she didn't like what he did. However soon she felt his hand again, this time on her chest. She gasped and pushed him off her.

"Don't do that!" she begged in a low voice, painfully aware that he was trying to do all this with her door wide open. She turned away from him, tears building up in her eyes. Couldn't he see that she wasn't ready for that? She was far too young.

He put his hand on her shoulder, but she still didn't look at him; as she kept replaying what just happened, the tears started rolling down her face. She never thought he would do something like that; she had hoped if he wanted to take their relationship to the next level that he would have talked to her about it first instead of just jumping right into it.

The room was engulfed in silence as the show on the TV switched to another clip. Elizabeth glanced up, her vision blurry because she was crying. She moved her glasses aside to wipe away her tears just as the two cartoons that had become apart of her life appear on the screen, walking into the shot.

Mr. Small removed his hand and sat down beside her. "I remember the first time we watched this episode," he suddenly announced, his gaze fixed on the TV as the two friends walked into Mr. Scatterbrain's house, calling out to him.

Realizing what he was doing, Elizabeth finally turned back to him, feeling relieved that he had changed the subject. "This still hasn't happened to you yet?" she inquired. She thought back to the first episode she watched with the cartoons and how they had confessed that they didn't remember ever doing what their counterparts on the show did.

He shook his head. "None of it has," he responded. "We keep expecting to find ourselves or one of our friends copying the actions on the show, but we haven't seen anything that matches."

It didn't make any sense. The show was clearly of them and their friends living in Dillydale, yet somehow the cartoons actual world seemed to be different from the one on The Mr. Men Show.

The couple fell silent once more as they continued to watch the episode. Right when Mr. Scatterbrain's pet elephant came bursting into the room to save all three Mr. Men, Mr. Small spoke up again. "I'm awful sorry, Pineapple Princess," he murmured, turning a regretful expression on his girlfriend. "I should have asked before trying anything."

Elizabeth looked at him. "It's okay," she said, smiling at him and nudging him playfully. "You just surprised me, that's all."

His eyes suddenly turned hopeful. "So if I would have asked first, we could have pleased each other?"

She didn't like the way he worded that, and she lowered her gaze. "I-I don't think so," she stammered. She took a deep breath before letting it out. "Kissing is fine and all, but the thought of doing more makes me really uncomfortable," she told him, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before turning back to the TV. "Besides, I'm young; I don't want to risk anything, like getting pregnant or something…"

"But if that did happen," he began as he scooted closer to her, putting his hand on her leg again," you know I will be there for you." He smiled up at her, but she shook her head and pulled away from him.

"Mr. Small, no," she whispered, and she turned her head to one side to avoid looking at him. "I don't want to do that; not yet anyways. Like I said just the thought of doing more makes me uncomfortable…"

"Odd," he suddenly said.

The girl couldn't stop herself from glancing back at him. "What is?"

"The people in those videos seemed to really enjoy themselves," he answered, staring at the TV as he talked. "That's why I thought you would, too. I just want to please you, my sweet," he added as he finally looked back at her, and she noticed that sparkle in his eyes had returned, but now she knew what it meant.

For a moment she was confused. _Videos? What videos?_ Then she remembered what started all this, when he said they had found something on the internet while she was at school. _Oh, those videos…_

"Just having you here with me pleases me plenty," she insisted as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug. When she let go of him, she told him," There's more to a relationship than sex."

The small Mr. Man just stared up at her before finally nodding. Elizabeth could tell that he had to force himself to agree with her, but she decided not to say anything about it. She was just glad that she got him to see it her way and understand that she wasn't ready for that yet.

The two sat in the girl's room for a long while, finishing up the Night episode of The Mr. Men Show and then beginning the next one that came on after it. But right in the middle of it, there was a knock behind them, and Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to see her brother, Jacob, standing in the doorway.

"It's time for dinner," he told her, his eyes fixed on her, completely unaware of the small orange cartoon beside her. Then he backed out of her room, disappearing down the hallway.

"I better go eat," she said as she climbed off her bed.

Mr. Small stood up. "Okay, Pineapple Princess. I'll come back as soon as I can," he promised, and she bent down so he could lay a kiss on her forehead. Then he hopped to the floor, walked over to her closet, and used a chair Elizabeth had placed in her room for him to reach the doorknob. The bright light that shone through the cracks of the door after he closed it told her that he was gone.

Elizabeth stayed in her room for a few more moments, thinking about what just happened between her and her cartoon boyfriend. She couldn't believe that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. And he was already talking about raising a kid with her!

_Can't he see that I'm way too young for that? I'm only fourteen… I have my whole life ahead of me. I don't want to be tied down by kids!_

Finally the girl left her room to go eat dinner. When she entered the living room, she spotted Peanut playing with one of his toys while the kittens chased each other around the furniture. Noticing that her family was already gathered at the table in the dining room area, she tried to push all thoughts of her secret life with the cartoons to the back of her mind as she joined them. But she still found herself hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't bring up that subject again for a long while because she simply wasn't ready to go farther in their relationship.

* * *

Back in Dillydale:

The second Mr. Small stumbled out of the closet, his best friend was there to greet him with questions. "How did it go? Did she let you please her? Did she like it? Did _you_ like it?"

Mr. Small stared up at him, almost forgetting what he was talking about. But then it all came back to him, and he sighed, walking past him to go to his bed where he laid down with another exhale.

"I take it that it didn't go well," Mr. Nosy murmured as he sat down beside him. "Did she not let you do it? Or was it not like you were expecting?"

The small Mr. Man glanced at him. Just the thought of his girlfriend made him burn with longing. He just wanted to please her and satisfy his nagging urges, but now there was no telling when he'd be able to do that! Frustration rose in him.

"I wish I could say 'if only I had asked first'," he responded to his best friend," but she made it clear that she wants nothing to do with that." He sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling.

"So what are you going to do?" Mr. Nosy finally asked after a few moments of silence. "Just forget about it? I saw what those videos did to you and how happy you got when you came up with the idea of doing those things with her. You're thinking about it right now," he went on, and Mr. Small felt embarrassed that the light green Mr. Man could tell how much he longed to do what they saw in those videos. Mr. Nosy frowned down at him. "Forgetting about it won't be easy."

Mr. Small pushed himself into a sitting position, anger suddenly filling him up. He turned a glare on his best friend. "Well I have to for now," he snapped, but really he didn't want to forget about it. If it were up to him, he would still be in the other world, pleasing the human girl. _I hope she doesn't make me wait too long,_ he thought, already feeling like he was going to go crazy from all the urges inside him, begging him to do something to satisfy himself.

He was distracted from his longing when he realized that Mr. Nosy was staring at him in shock. For a moment he was confused, but then guilt washed away his anger. "I'm sorry, Nose," he murmured, frowning. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I guess I'm just a little… frustrated…" That was the best word he could think of to express his feelings.

Mr. Nosy blinked softly at him. "It's okay. So what do we do until she's ready?" he questioned.

"Visit her like normal," the small Mr. Man replied as he hopped to the floor. "Like nothing happened today. I don't want to make her uncomfortable again."

Mr. Nosy nodded in understanding and joined his friend by the door of their bedroom. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Glancing out the window, Mr. Small saw that it was late in the evening. "We should go see what our other friends are up to," he pointed out as he left the room, and he was glad when Mr. Nosy followed him without another word.

Nobody else knew about their portal so they had to find a way of balancing both Elizabeth's world and theirs; none of their friends needed to notice their absence because then they might start asking questions, which was something Mr. Small wanted to avoid.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
